


Pearl's Party

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caught, F/F, Group Sex, Harems, House Party, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Parody, Party, Sex Party, Shout-outs, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: One night, Pearl decides to invite her new female friends over for a little get-together that soon gets WAY out of hand...





	Pearl's Party

She wasn't exactly so sure why she did it. It was usually quite so unlike her to ever be this... thirsty. She normally kept such feelings private.

Pearl was smart, sophisticated, professional, and overall a really, really great Crystal Gem. Except for that one _certain_ time...

* * *

Ever since she had gotten accustomed to properly using her new cell phone (not just for telling time), Pearl was increasingly reminded of all those womens' phone numbers that she had collected over the past months. Quite a few of them were just _begging_ to be called, being decorated with hearts and lipstick and the like.

So, that one evening by herself (Amethyst, Steven, and Garnet were all out doing their own things), Pearl decided to call Mystery Girl again with the intention of inviting her over to the Beach House, the Crystal Gems' (and Steven's) home.

The human said yes, then asked if Pearl wanted to invite anybody else over as well.

The Gem thought about it for a moment, then got an idea. She replied yes back, hung up, then decided to call another number. And then another one. And then a few more after that. And before Pearl knew it, she had invited all twelve of her contacts over to the Beach House.

Pearl figured that, since all of her new lady friends had one big thing in common--a strong interest in her--why not invite them all at once for a little get-together?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Sometime later, Mystery Girl was the first to arrive with her motorcycle. Pearl greeted her at the door, and they hugged.

"Hello!" "Hiya!" "Hey there!" Greeted more girls as they all entered the house and hugged Pearl as well. Eventually, the dozen women were all here.

While everyone else was chatting in the living room, Pearl went to the kitchen. She grabbed some freshly made tea, returned to the main room, and poured them a glass of it each.

Pearl cleared her throat loudly to draw attention, and the place quieted down to listen in. "So..." She tried to break the ice. "Do we all know why we're here?" Silence filled the room because nobody actually had any clue, and the atmosphere became awkward. _Shit. This is bad..._ Pearl started to sweat in worry.

Finally, a smile appeared on Mystery Girl's face, and she broke the stillness. "I think I do..." She reached out, brought Pearl close to her, and...

"Mmnn! ❤" Pearl was caught off-guard, but in a good way, by this sudden kiss. They eventually pulled apart, only connected by a saliva trail.

"Heh. Felt good? ❤" Mystery Girl asked as she licked her lips.

"...It most certainly was... ❤" Pearl dizzily replied as a blue blush appeared on her cheeks.

A blonde excitedly went up to Pearl. "Kiss me too, Pearl! ❤" She demanded.

"...Okay." And Pearl did.

An Asian woman with her hair dyed marched right over. "Hey, I want a kiss! ❤" She assertively said.

"Er, why y-yes." And Pearl kissed her too.

Then, a shyer and smaller woman brought herself up close. "I... I would also like a kiss... ❤" The girl murmured, her German accent apparent.

"Oh, alright..." And Pearl granted her wish as well.

And before she knew it, Pearl had been kissed by all twelve of the lovely ladies she invited over. Wowie wow wow! ❤

"Got any more surprises? ❤" Mystery Girl grinned as she held Pearl in her lap. "Wanna show us your sweets, sugar? ❤" She asked suggestively.

"Show you my sweet?" Pearl was perplexed for a second, but then she understood. Pink Diamond would sometimes use this euphemism (that she picked up from humans) whenever she was "in the mood" for her beloved Pearl. Her girlfriends wanted to see her full body right here, right now.

Pearl gulped and deeply flushed blue. "Here goes nothing..." She closed her eyes, and there was small flash. After the bright light subsided, Pearl was completely naked. Her breasts and privates were quite modest, but still very appealing.

There were sounds of amazement from the women. One by one, they all started to take their clothes off (including Mystery Girl) as they all began to kiss each other, not just Pearl.

Pearl felt as if she hadn't had any _real_ fun in Lord-knows-how long. Ever since Pink fell in love with that male human Greg, there was a miserable, gaping void in Pearl's love life.

_My Diamond was RIGHT! Female humans ARE so much fun to play with!! ❤_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Big Donut, Amethyst was chilling, eating donuts and drinking soda while ex-Mayor Bill Dewey was minding the counter.

Suddenly, a slightly sweaty, slightly red-faced woman with disheveled clothes and her cheeks covered in lipstick, came stumbling right into the store. The two jolted up and looked at her after she accidentally opened the door a little too hard.

"H-hey. A, uh... party box of donuts, and some bottled waters, please." She ordered with half-closed eyes and an odd smile on her face.

Amethyst's ears caught a very particular word. _Party?_

Not wanting to cause an unnecessary scene, Dewey decided to keep his questions about the woman's most, ahem, _unusual_ appearance to himself. "...That'll be $25, please."

The lady paid for the food and drinks. "Thanks." She picked up her items and carried them out the door in her arms, still slightly unstable in her walking.

"Uh, you think you'll need any help carrying all that?" Dewey asked.

The woman shook her head in reassurance as she was leaving. "No, it's fine. This Beach House isn't that far away..."

 _Beach House?_ Amethyst was wondering why a total stranger needed food to take to Steven's house. In a couple of seconds, the purple Gem put two and two together from what she had heard.

 _Party? Beach House?! A PARTY HAPPENING AT THE BEACH HOUSE?!_ Amethyst started quaking in her chair in attempt to try and hold herself back. _But for who?_ She was trying to control her bad habit of rushing into things without thinking because it often got her into a lot of trouble more times than she could ever possibly count, so she decided to quickly ask herself some questions before bolting out.

For Steven? No, his birthday wasn't for another couple of months.

Garnet? No, she was already perfectly fine by herself; Ruby and Sapphire only preferred each other's company.

Peridot and Lapis? Of course not, they were _not_ party people in the slightest.

Greg? No, he doesn't usually reside near the Beach House.

Which just leaves us with...

"PEARL!!" Amethyst yelled and zoomed right out of the Big Donut.

* * *

Amethyst was running down the path as fast as she could.

 _Nononononononono... please tell me she didn't--_ Amethyst was hoping that Pearl hadn't invited _too_ many people over for the night. If Steven came back to find his place a wreck that _Pearl_ of all people caused, he would feel so betrayed and angry at her!

She finally arrived to the Beach House. The blinds were shut, and when Amethyst tried to enter the house, the door was locked. But upon hearing strange sounds coming from inside, she leaned against the door to try and make out what was happening.

"Nmm, mmm... ❤ How many times have ya cum? ❤" Mystery Girl's voice was heard.

"Ahh, hah... ❤ Lost count... ❤" came Pearl's delirious reply.

"What?!" In a fury, the shorter Gem tried to bust down the door with all her might. She rammed her body a few times, before finally succeeding. The very moment she knocked down the door, Amethyst was treated to a most overwhelming sight.

Here, happening right in Steven's living room, was a lesbian orgy of a dozen women plus one more. The smell of sex was incredibly pungent, and the proof was spilled directly onto the fabrics and the wooden floor. Moans and pants echoed throughout the whole house, drowning out the wild music that was playing loudly in the background. Everyone was nude and in some sort of sexual position, whether they be with someone else or multiple people. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice that the door had been broken down.

And Pearl was sitting on the couch, being gone down on by one woman at the same time as she was getting her gemstone mashed by a whirring car buffer held by Mystery Girl. "Ohh, yes! ❤ Please, don't stop! ❤" Pearl writhed around and groaned in pleasure.

First, Amethyst just stood there, frozen in place, wide-eyed and her mouth hanging open. No words came out. Then, she screamed "OH MY _GOD_!"

A few girls stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Amethyst, but most of them didn't and just continued on with their dirty deeds.

Pearl's expression to that of lustful euphoria changed to one of fear as soon as she heard that very familiar voice. "H-hi, Amethyst." Pearl nervously said as she paled.

"Pearl, who the fuck are all these chicks?!" Amethyst gestured to the whole place with her arms.

"Chicks?" Pearl forced a laugh to try reduce this awkwardness. "Oh, silly Amethyst, they're all humans!"

Amethyst groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, P, Steven and Garnet are gonna fucking kill you if they find out about this!"

But before Pearl could move, half of the party shifted their attention to the purple Gem and excitedly went right over to her to ask her some questions. (The remaining half, which included Mystery Girl, decided to remain near Pearl and watch from a distance instead.)

"Hello there!"

"Hiya!"

"You know Pearl?"

"Oooh, are you her girlfriend too? ❤"

"What's your name?"

"You want some donuts or water?"

"You wanna join us, cutie? ❤"

"Would you like a kiss? ❤"

"Can I pet your cute little tum? ❤"

Amethyst was incredibly uncomfortable at being playfully grilled by all these naked (admittedly, some sexy) strangers. "Uh, umm... well... I..." she stammered as an indigo blush darkened on her face.

All in all, Pearl actually didn't mind too badly when Amethyst suddenly shapeshifted into three times her size and chased all of the dozen women out of the house. In fact, Pearl secretly felt a sense of relief when everyone was finally gone; all that sex and incredibly loud fun was great at first, but wound up exhausting her as a result of the many orgasms accumulated over a prolonged period of time.

At the very least, a very important lesson was learned that certain evening: orgies, and other big parties, were _strictly prohibited_ at Steven's house.

 _It was worth it._ Pearl wearily thought to herself as she spent the entire remainder of the night cleaning and mopping the living room up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
